Misha no Tanabata Matsuri!
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Misha's Tanabata Festival.  Koutarou and company go to the Tanabata Festival.  The Festival of Love.  Ya get it...eh?  Koboshi x Takashi.  Misha x Koutarou.


Title: Misha-san no Tanabata Matsuri-su!

Rating: T

Pairing: Misha x Koutarou / Uematsu x Takashi

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine-su!

Pita-ten! YAY! So many updates, and I still have to finish 'Tea Time's Lemons and Sugar.' I'll have a 'Gravitation fanfic up soon and on top of that, I'll have more 'Tactics' and 'Fullmetal Alchemist.' Possibly some 'Trinity Blood' and 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu.' I'll have a 'School Days' fanfic up based on the doujinshi I wrote for it.

MAJOR SPOILERS

--------------------------START---------------------------------------------------------------------

Koutarou walked back to his apartment sleepily and opened the door. He told Misha to take care of Shino because he knew he would be out late and since she was so little, he had to make sure she didn't get in trouble. Still, something else was on Koutarou's mind. It was still about Misha, but it was about her 'Angel Exams.' Kinda think of it, he and Misha weren't much different. She had to pass her exams, and Koutarou had to pass his. Last time, Koutarou knew Misha failed her exams, but Sasha gave her a new task.

'To make Higuchi Koutarou happy.' Koutarou sighed and walked next door with his golden eyes focused on the ground. He touched the doorknob and prepared to open the door. Koutarou knew how horrible it was for Misha, to let him down. Just like the old Koutarou who committed suicide in the lake when he thought Misha would go back to heaven. Just like when Misha saved Koutarou from getting run over just like his mom. So many things had happened to Koutarou over the time Misha had come into this world as his next-door neighbor.

She could be a pain in the neck, but thanks to her, Koutarou found out that Shia was actually named 'Shima' and was his grandmother and stayed close to his grandfather. The purple haired boy was still hazy on the factor that Misha was an angel. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, it's just how often do you fall in love with an angel? Koutarou choked and moved back from the door. Love!? Misha!? No way, he couldn't believe that. Koutarou sighed again and half laughed to himself. "I'm pathetic. I think I'm bad off, look at Ten-chan." It was true. He was so smart that even Hiroshi couldn't shake his grades, but he couldn't even enroll in the school he wanted to because of his family. On top of that, he loved Shia so much, and she ended up dying because she needed Koutarou to survive. To add to it, now he told Koutarou that he loved Uematsu.

"This is just a ordeal." Koutarou turned the doorknob. He knew he loved Misha, but truth was never his best friend. Ever since his mom died. Ever since Shia died.

------------------------------------MISHA'S APARTMENT--------------------------------------

"Misha-san?" Koutarou opened the door to see his sister being held by Misha who was in her usual pink bunny nightgown and sitting on the floor smiling. "Ah, Koutarou-kun-su!" Misha's pink hair flew up and framed her gentle face while her glassy eyes shone brightly. "Did you come to pick up your wittle sister-su?" Shino sighed a sweet sigh in her sleep while Koutarou picked her up gently with his slender arms. "Yeah." Koutarou looked around the apartment. Even though Shia wasn't there, the place was still spotless. Koutarou knew how hard it must be on Misha, even Nya-san was gone.

"Misha-san…." Misha's purple eyes gazed at Koutarou while her soft pink lips made her really look like an angel. It made Koutarou think of when Misha showed Koutarou her wings…without clothes on. Koutarou blushed at the memory. She was so ditzy, yet she was so welcoming and she could never hate anyone. She was the sweetest thing in the world, and that's why Koutarou loved her. He had to face it.

Misha suddenly sprang up and started waving her arms. "Eeeeew, eeeeew Koutarou-kun-su!" Koutarou blinked as Misha ran over to the wall and pulled the calendar off the wall. "Lookie, lookie!" Shino yawned sleepily and opened her eyes due to the noise Misha had made. "Oni-chan…?" Misha saw Shino was awake and bounced over to them and pointed to the calendar. "Tomorrow is July 7th! Lookie lookie-su!" Koutarou blinked again, then remembered. "Shino, tomorrow is the Tanabata Festival." Shino's eyes widened as she hugged her brother. "Yay! Can we go Oni-chan?!"

"Yeah! We can bring everyone-su!"

"Please Oni-chan?"

"Pwease-su?" Misha and Koutarou said begging and pouting in Koutarou's face until he gave in. "Alright! I'll call tomorrow and ask everyone!" Koutarou fumed while the girls cheered and hugged Koutarou tightly. "Thankies-su!" Koutarou blushed, but couldn't help but smile. Misha didn't notice the blush on his face, but Shino did, and that made her smile and whisper happily to herself. _'Oni-chan has a crush'._

-------------------------JULY 7TH-------------------------------------------------------------

Uematsu, Takashi, Hiroshi, and Kaoru all stood at the door of Koutarou and Shino's apartment. Misha opened the door revealing her pink hair clipped back by two purple barrettes to match her eyes while she wore a purple and pink stripped pattern with a pink obi tied around her waist. "Hi everyone-su!" Koboshi twitched at her response and only managed to mutter a shy greeting. Koboshi wore a spectrum rainbow-like kimono with a green obi, and Kaoru wore a blue kimono with yellow polka dots on it and a yellow obi. Takashi smiled at Koutarou and walked inside. He wore a more simple black and gray kendo outfit while Koutarou wore a simple purple boy's kimono. Hiroshi, on the other hand, wore a black and white stripped suit, with the white stripes being thinner, and a white tie.

"Gee Poop, it's not a wedding? Did ya bring money to?" Takashi said nudging Hiroshi as he went into another one of his rants. "You foul knave! I happen to think this is VERY formal for the occasion!" Kaoru giggled as she walked inside the apartment close behind ten-chan. "Where is little Shino-chan?"

"She's still getting ready." Koutarou replied simply.

"HO HO! Don't leave me behind!" Misha and Koutarou blinked in sync and looked over towards the ceiling as a sparkly white mist entered the room, of course only visible to Misha and Koutarou. The mist formed in to a girl with golden blonde hair and she wore a white kimono with pink swirls on it. The obi was pink and her hair was tied back in white ribbons. "Lady Sasha is in the house! Hoho!"

Koutarou's face ran pale as Misha pounced up on her sister and smiled. "Sasha-chan!" Sasha smiled. Sasha smiled, then smacked Misha. "Don't think I'm letting you off easy! You still have to study and pass!" Misha nodded quickly, not to anger Sasha while Koutarou sweat dropped.

"Uh…Koutarou-kun?" Uematsu stood next to Koutarou. "Hm…Koboshi-chan?" Koutarou looked at the petite blonde in surprise until she smiled up at him blushing. "You…look really handsome." The purple haired boy blinked in surprise and looked over at Ten-chan who was eying him. "Not really…" Takashi smiled at Koutarou and walked over to him throwing a arm around his shoulder. "Hey you two!"

"Ah, you look handsome also Ten-chan!" Takashi blushed lightly and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Well, I can tell I dressed WAY better than Poop over there." Once again, Hiroshi bounded over to his adversary and yelled in his face while Koboshi wailed something along the lines of 'Dai-chan, stop that!' and etcetera. Koutarou smiled at his air-headed friends while grabbed Shino from her room and guided her out with his hand. Shino's kimono was a orange color with blue stripes and a gold headpiece with a blue ribbon in the back.

"Wow, Shino-chan looks great!" Kaoru said squealing and ran over hugging her tightly as Shino giggled and hugged back. Misha smiled and walked over to Koutarou again. "Let's go-su!" Koutarou nodded as Misha grabbed his head and dragged his out the door.

"Whoa! Misha-san, wait!"

--------------------------------------TANABATA FESTIVAL--------------------------------------

Lights shined in the inky black sky as the small town transformed into an oriental playground. Hundreds of couples gathered in the festival grounds, seeing how it was the festival of love. When the two stars that loved each other meet once a year separated by the Milky Way. The story enchanted Misha more than anyone else, saying how she hoped the girl star, Orihime (Weaving Princess) could be with her lover. "Nya, I couldn't last that long without Koutarou-kun-su!" The purple haired boy blushed while Hiroshi, who also loved Misha, was suddenly coming up with ways to kill Koutarou. "Oni-chan, let's play some games!" Kaoru said eagerly pulling Hiroshi away. "Fine! Ayanokoji, I challenge you!" Takashi sighed and walked over to the brother and sister. "I'll still win." Kaoru blushed and let go of her brother's hand. "I know you will! Do your best! Tee hee!"

"KAORU!?"

Uematsu walked over to Koutarou wanting to stay close to him. "Koutarou-kun…" Koutarou looked at Koboshi and smiled. "It's alright. Misha-san and Shino went off to get some imagawayaki. Do you have your wish yet?" The petite blonde blushed as they approached the bamboo leaves. "Well…."

_"I want to be with Koutarou-kun…"_

"Not yet." Uematsu said blushing and looking over at her crush while he just smiled his usual heartthrob smile. "Ah well. You have time."

"What will you wish for, Koutarou-kun?" Koutarou looked at the colored paper in his hands and lightly pressed it. "I…don't know." Takashi followed soon after; beating Hiroshi in throwing rings, and took a card. "I'm gonna wish for everyone to be happy!" Koboshi blinked but smiled a cute smile. "Well, that's nice Ten-chan!" The petite blonde smiled at her secret admirer as Koutarou still stared blankly at his paper.

"_Wishing to be happy…wouldn't that be a shame to Misha-san?"_ Kaoru wrote her wish on her piece of paper and hung it on the tree. "Ah…I want to be with Ayanokoji-kun forever…" Hiroshi sweat dropped and wrote his wish on the paper and tied it to the tree. "Dai-chan, did you wish that you could beat Ten-chan in exams? Isn't that more of a dedication?" The petite blonde asked innocently as his face ran pale. "Stupid peasent!"

Koboshi sighed while two girls ran from the distance.

"Hey!?"

"Don't forget us-su!" Koutarou turned to Misha and his sister and passed them sheets of paper. "Here, write your wish Shino and I'll put it on the bamboo tree." Shino smiled and ran over to Kaoru to ask for her brush while Misha simply blinked. "What does Koutarou-kun want me to do-su?" The purple haired boy 'ah'ed, remembering that Misha didn't know this, and began to explain. "You make a wish and write it on the paper. Once you hang it on the bamboo tree, it's supposed to come true." The pink haired angel's purple eyes widened with amazement as she looked at the paper. "Really!? I'll make a wish right now-su!" Koutarou nodded and passed her a brush without a word and she began to instantly write. Koutarou smiled. He remembered the day when he, Shia and Misha had to fill out a resume to apply Shia for a job. She couldn't write her own name, so Misha had to do it. She was becoming more like a human every day while Koutarou, scared of falling in love with a angel, was afraid to loose his humanity. He looked at Misha as he leaned on the beam of a bridge that flowed under where the bamboo trees were. Now he was able to understand. His grandfather falling in love with a demon, Shima, and him falling in love with an angel, Misha. Humans, demons and angels were all the same. Just the same.

Misha finished writing her wish and leaned over to put it on the tree. She tied it on and turned to Koutarou smiling wide. "I can't wait to see if it works-su!" Koutarou smiled back. "You're such a dork."

"EH-su?!"

Farther away, Sasha waited in a tree waiting for another couple to pass. He angelic powers were extremely effective seeing as how she was on Earth and not in Heaven, so she made magic that night. She brought up the inner spark in many couples and enjoyed watching the love unfold. It was adorable to her. "What a long night!" She stretched out her arms and looked up at the star filled sky with awe. "Two lovers that only meet on July 7th every year…what a cute story." She giggled and tossed her golden blonde hair up and spread out her wings. "Nobody can see me anyway, I'm safe. Besides, my beautiful wings are crammed! Oh…" She rubbed her sore appendages and groaned. "Still, it HAS been a fun night."

Else where, Koutarou still hadn't thought of his wish. Koboshi waited next to him still holding her scrap of paper. "I think…I'll make my wish now." Koboshi took her brush and wrote her wish in small letters. She hung it on a low branch so hopefully Koutarou couldn't find it. She blushed deeply and stepped back letting her blonde hair flow in the wind as she turned to Koutarou and shyly smiled. "Just tell me when you're done."

Koutarou sighed deeply as he picked up his brush and began to guide it across the paper. "Don't worry, I'll be done soon." Uematsu nodded and continued to stand next to him. The starlight bathed him in a bright glow that made more blood of youth gush into her face again. His slender features and his shining eyes made any girl suffer extreme heartache. She blinked and cleared all thought from her head.

She thought of her wish. _"I wish for my crush to love me." _Whoever loved her, she hoped this night would at least make her happy. As long as it wasn't Hiroshi, she would be fine. But now, all she wanted was for her to be with Koutarou, her secret crush. Koutarou hung his with on the tree and turned to his classmate with a cool expression on his face, like always. "C'mon. Misha-san took my sister and the others to watch the fireworks." Her eyes widened as she smiled even wider.

_'I can be alone with Koutarou-kun! Weee!'_

Koutarou walked ahead and grabbed her hand, leading her off the bridge. "Hurry silly, or we'll miss them." The petite blonde almost stopped breathing. "Yeah!" She ran forward pulling her crush behind her with both of them running off into the fairgrounds again with the stars still shining in the velvet sky.

Sasha leaned back in the tree ready to fall asleep when a large booming sound shook her awake again. "Fireworks?" Her eyes focused on the sky now ridden with the explosives. Just as Sasha was about to fly out of the tree, a small female voice echoed through the air and made Sasha look over. "So pwetty-su!" The pink haired angel held Shino's small hand as she and the others walked over to the spot Misha had chosen and sat down. "Wow, the fireworks look spectacular from here!" Hiroshi said his glasses shining from the light made by the fireworks while Takashi and Kaoru watched them together. "Ayanokoji-kun, aren't they marvelous!?"

"Pretty cool." Takashi said looking up at the sky beaming. "Hey, where is Koutarou-kun and Koboshi-chan?" Misha blinked and looked around frantically. "Eeek! Where did he go to-su!?" The others sweat dropped at her response while Sasha giggled and pulled herself in the tree. _"She hasn't noticed me yet. I'll keep hiding and scold her later for not paying attention."_

Suddenly, two characters came out of the distance. "Everyone!" Takashi perked up. That was Koboshi, and she was with Koutarou? He twitched a little bit and ran up to them along with Misha and Shino to greet them. "Uematsu!"

"Ah, Ten-chan!" She blushed. She was so happy to see him, but why. Her heart was aflutter whenever she was around these two. So…could it be…

"Koutarou-kun-su!" A pink flash flew besides Koboshi's head and flew on top of Koutarou, pinning him on the ground. "I was so worried-su!" She cuddled Koutarou like a teddy bear while Koutarou struggled to free himself from Misha's grasp. The petite blonde became angry and was about to shout at her and call her a wench like she was until Ten-chan put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey! Where did you two go?" Uematsu felt a blush creep up her neck as she stepped aside to free herself from Takashi's, unlike Misha's, lax grip. "By the bridge. Koutarou-kun wanted to finish making his wish. I waited for him." Takashi smiled. She was so caring, and now he had a idea of what she thought of Koutarou. He was just going to confess now, and save himself the trouble.

"Koboshi-chan…I-"

-SPARK! ... KABOOOOOOOOOM!-

The firework landed to close to where they were sitting and it gave off an extra loud noise. Everyone was shaken, but two people were the most shaken. Shino wailed and ran off into the forest and Misha grabbed Koutarou to protect him and spun off to the woods in the opposite direction. "Shino-chan!" Kaoru yelled as she followed her into the woods. "Hold on!"

"Kaoru!" Hiroshi yelled running after her. "Get back here!" Which meant only one thing, that Takashi and Uematsu were alone. "Ah! That was close!" The petite blonde yelled covering her ears while Ayanokoji looked up at the sky and yelled to whoever was setting them off to be careful.

Sasha, who was till in the tree, almost had a heart attack. "Oh my gawd…" She straightened her ribbon and stuck her head out of the tree. "Misha!? Where is she?" She only saw Uematsu and Ayanokoji standing there. She blushed. "_Ah! It's you handsome! Gotta new girl?" _Sasha watched as the cat eared girl blushed and Takashi stay silent with only a small blush on his face.

"_I see…" _The blonde haired angel smiled and flexed her wings as white dust swirled around them and puffed back up into small sparkles. Koboshi blinked as she breathed in the dust and began to cough. "What is this?!" Takashi covered his mouth and opened one eye to look at Uematsu as the dust disappeared. "What was…?"

"Guess it ended. Think it was dust from the fireworks?"

"Maybe…but it smelled sweet. Like homemade cake." Sasha choked on her breath. _"What is this! They should be head over heels for each other! Did my magic fail? How!?"_ She gasped as she continued to look at them. "Unless….they are already…" Sasha smiled again and looked at them. She rested her chin on her palm and watched with her head slightly cocked to the side. _"Your move handsome, what are you going to do now?"_

Takashi looked at Uematsu and walked over to her. "You okay Koboshi-chan?"

"Yeah." She couldn't look at Ten-chan. He heart was racing. She wanted to talk to him, he she was frozen stiff. "Well…should we look for the others?" Just when our ladies man was about to agree, he remembered that he and Koboshi were alone with each other. This was his chance! Before She ran off with Koutarou again. "Hold on." Uematsu was about to turn away, but looked at Takashi. "Yeah?" Hair hid his eyes and most of his face, but the blush on his face was fairly visible. "I wanted to tell you something…"

Koboshi blinked. "Like before?"

"Yes." His body was shaking lightly and his fists clenched themselves as he reluctantly walked over to Koboshi and rested his hands on her thin shoulders. She paniced. She knew what was coming, any girl knew how this would end. "I-I love you!" She knew it, and blushed harder. Her eyes widened as she remembered her wish from earlier. Was Takashi, her crush? Not Koutarou-kun? Tears spilled out of her eyes as the sky was still ablaze with fireworks. "Ten-chan…you're really…."

Takashi braced himself for rejection. He knew that he should have waited to confess. Instead of a smack in the face or a elbow in the stomach, he felt pressure on the whole front of his body. Koboshi was hugging him.

"Thank you so much…I prayed this would happen and…" She choked on sobs as Takashi stood stunned. "…Koboshi-chan?"

"I'm glad. Honestly…" The ladies man sighed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair. "C'mon, no cryin'." Sasha smiled and bounded out of the tree spreading her white wings over the sky. _"I guess I'll go check on my sister and that wonder boy."_

---------------------------------OTHER WAY-------------------------------------------------------

Misha pulled Koutarou through the endless layers of brush until she felt she was safe. "Lookie! We're safe now-su!" She smiled triumphantly with her hands on her hips while Koutarou plucked twigs out of his hair. "It was just a firework Misha-san. It got too close is all." Koutarou said coolly now brushing leaves off his lavender kimono. Misha cocked her head in confusion as Koutarou just let it pass over. "Hey Misha-san?"

"Hm-su?"

"Do you know the story of the Tanabata Festival?" Koutarou leaned on a tree branch and looked out over the glittering grounds as fire still sprayed through the sky. "Uh…no. Can you tell me-su!? I knew part of the story about the two stars because my sister told me. But…I don't know what it all means –su."

Koutarou smiled and turned to Misha with his hands behind his back and his eyes closed. He was so cute he actually looked his age. "There're two stars called Orihime and Hikoboshi. Orihime was the princess who was able to weave beautiful cloth for her father the Emperor, while Hikoboshi was a shepherd who lived across the river (Milky Way). When Orihime's love for the shepherd separated her from her duties, Orihime's father punished her. He put the Milky Way between them so the two can only see each other once a year on July 7th." Misha hiccupped then broke out in tears. "Wah! I couldn't take not seeing Koutarou for a whole year-su!"

"My point is, do you know what the Tanabata Festival is?

"Well…I'm asking you now-su."

"It's the festival of love." Misha's eyes went wide as she put her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. "That's so…cool! I wish I was wuved by someone so I could have fun to-su!" Koutarou felt like he just got shot in the head. He coughed nervously and turned away while Misha peeked over his shoulder. "You alwright Koutarou-kun-su?" The purple haired child snapped his body away from the pink haired angel and he hugged himself. Images flashed through his mind.

'I'll be your Momma-su!' 

Koutarou let his hair hang in his eyes. "Stop it…"

'_I took cooking lessons from Shia-chan-su.'_

"I never needed you…" Misha blinked and backed away slowly. "Koutarou-kun…su?"

_'I wanna make Koutarou-kun happy-su!'_

"You just want the old Koutarou…you can't like me…"

'_Misha-san…is an angel-su.'_ Koutarou stood up as Misha began to step forward and walk towards him. "Are you mad at me-su?"

'_Misha-san is sad, cause she can't make Koutarou-kun happy…su.'_ Koutarou couldn't take it. Nothing added up. It was a puzzle. Did she just love the old Koutarou, or did she still love him? Part of Koutarou never wanted to know, but the other was eager with hormones racing inside of his young body, anything was possible. "Misha-san…I-I-…"

Sasha appeared right before them in a white mist just as Koutarou spat out those three little words than can ruin anyone's life. "I like you Misha-san!" Right at that moment, Koutarou was pushed on the ground by a force of some sort while he thought he saw Sasha, he guessed he was just loosing it enough to see things. Sasha actually hid herself in a bush and watched with a faint blush on her face.

_'My sister is with him! I always knew they liked each other, but like this?! I can't believe it!'_

Koutarou blushed while Misha snuggled into his chest. "Koutarou-kun thinks he isn't loved? I love everyone, even you so much-su! I could never hate you…I wuv you…but you always act like you hate Misha-san-su." The hazel-eyed boy's eyes flew open and tears flowed out. "Misha-san…you love me…just like the old Koutarou?"

"You're better –su! I'll never loose you-su!" Koutarou gasped and closed his eyes. He clung on to Misha as if she were his mother after all. "I really like you Misha-san…I could never hate you…" Sasha blinked and raised an eyebrow. _"Wow…how blunt. Is she still mourning over him? That bewitched boy?"_ She flexed her wings again and took to the skies landing on the bridge near the bamboo leaves. She saw three other people over in the same place as her, but they held two pieces of paper. Sasha blinked and trotted over. It was Shino, Hitoshi, and Kaoru. Shino and Kaoru were giggling while Hiroshi; mad as he was, smiled. They held Koutarou and Misha's wishes in their hands. The blonde angel leaned over their shoulders to sneak a little peek. She was shocked and found herself smiling for her sister.

_'I wish for Misha-san to be happy'_

'_I want to makies Koutarou-kun happy-wappy forever and ever-su!'_

---------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------

Owari. Yes. 10 pages and one day to type. If you didn't like it, cry me a ocean. If you did….

Huggles x 100000000000000000000000000000! Thanks so much for reading! R&R-su!


End file.
